Golden Rule of War
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: Grassland has fallen. Two years later, a flame has risen, emerging not from a spark but from a inferno. Read and review.
1. Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin cept this story.

In the dark and lonely streets of Budehuc Castle, two years after the Elemental True Rune Wars, a lone two-tone haired figure walked along the lakeside in a direction away from laughter coming from the famous 'Mamie's Restaurant'.

---------------------

Sadistic Lunatic Presents:

Realizations Undead: Gone

----------------------

"Well, that d-d-didn't go as p-p-p… planned." He sighed, as his voice didn't emit the usual cocky, happy-go-lucky tone but one of deep pain and unending agony in. The full moon finally found its way out of the clouds and illuminated his face. Turquoise eyes filled with unshed tears would be seen even from far away and so is the forced, cracked smile journeying across his face. And lastly among these new features is a red mark on his cheek.

"I…I better m-meet up with the o-other Grasslanders. I-if what t-the first Flame Champion says is true then, then… we-I need to go through with the plan or the all the Grasslanders will perish."

While the figure walked towards the wrecked ship at the back of the castle, he remembered what had just happened.

_"I… I… HOW?! How could I EVER love a Karayan barbarian like YOU?!" a woman with platinum hair exclaimed.  
_

_  
"Oooohhhh… busted… yuhuhuhuhuh."  
_

_  
"Aw shut up Landis, give the kid a break"  
_

_  
"Dumped by the Silver Maiden eh Flame Champion? Hahahah... poor kid."  
_

_  
"You're right, Duke, poor kid. Poor-poor Hugo. Never even stood a chance. Hahahahahahahahahah."  
_

_  
"Who would love a barbarian but another barbarian? Right Lily? Hahahahahah."  
_

_  
"Indeed. He doesn't even listen to me and treats me like some brat; same way Reed and Samus treat me. Oh that look on your face is priceless Hugo! Hahahahahah."  
_

_  
As Hugo heard those painful insults, especially from the one he loves, he couldn't do a thing except stand still. He was paralyzed. All those words stabbed him in the heart, twisting the cursed blade and burrowing it deeper than it already is. His face had the most hurt expression ever known, caused by the people he thought of as friends. Friends: people who understand you. Friends: people you turn to.  
_

_  
When Hugo finally got control over himself, he was able to hold back the tears begging to come out of his eyes. His first notion was to get away from this place. He did but as he passed people, he heard most of them laughing and insulting him. What very kind and supporting friends._

* * *

"My fellow Grasslanders," Hugo's voice, which contained the very essence of leadership and power, boomed throughout the halls of the ship where the assembly was taking place. "I've decided. We are going to go through with 'Kamikaze', which I had briefed you in on earlier. The Harmonian forces are very vast, especially because they have hired Yuber as a general, the deadly Howling Voice Guild, and high bishop Sasarai with his newfound summoning abilities. We WILL stop them at all costs alongside the Zexen Knights. Tomorrow, WE WILL WIN!"

After the Flame Champion's speech, the other Grasslanders had left the halls in order to be well rested to harvest the red fruits tomorrow.

"Chief Hugo," a Lizard clansman, Chief Dupa, spoke. "Are you sure? Maybe you should reconsider-"

"No, Chief Dupa. I've made up my mind. I'm going to go through with this ordeal. You should also rest. I hear crimson flowers are going to be very rampant tomorrow."

It was early dawn when the battle started. A large wall of flame immediately scorching Harmonian soldiers marked the start. No doubt caused by the Flame Champion himself.

She watched as the Karayan, Safir, Duck, and Lizard clans attack. She watched Hugo, mounted on his trusty griffon, Fubar, lunged at their enemies. She watched as Hugo used the cyclone rune in his left hand to cast 'Shredding' while Fubar used his 'Shining Wind' that brought down five Harmonians and three gunners from the Guild. She observed as her.

"Lady Chris," a mace wielding, blonde-haired man spoke. "We are awaiting your orders to assist the Grasslanders in combat, milady."

"What of the Alma Kinan archers from the Grasslands and Geddoe and Duke's mercenary groups?"

"All in their respective areas, milady."

"Very well Salome. For the honor of Zexen, my knights, ATTACK!"

With that battle cry sounded, the knights brought themselves in the sea of war. A large bolt of lightning, followed by burning arrows coming from the direction of the mountains, rained down on the unsuspecting Howling Voice Guild members. The battle has truly started.

* * *

"Lady Chris," a Zexen marshal rode his horse in the direction towards the Silver Maiden. It had been several hours since the battle took place.

"What?!" the amethyst-colored eyed Captain responded, swinging her blade, taking out another Harmonian Knights in one go.

"The Zexen Council has ordered that our forces withdraw."

"Preposterous! If we do that, the Grasslanders will be massacred! The Flame Champion will be. will be."

"It is an order, milady. We must withdraw while we still can!" the marshal exclaimed as he took down one Harmonian Knight, rewarding him with a large gash extending from one side of his face to the other. Seeing as her other knights weren't doing so well either, she made up her mind.

"Inform the Grasslanders of the retreat."

"That is not necessary, Lady Chris." A voice from within a group of marshals spoke. Chris immediately recognized the voice, a councilman, and her face gave the expression of worry, worry for what tragedy might befall on the Grasslanders.

"But Hugo-"

"No 'buts' Lady Chris. Order your knights and let' retreat. NOW!"

"Yes, sir." The Silver Maiden said with pure disgust in her tone. As she ordered the knights to retreat, she silently prayed to the goddess that Hugo would be safe from any harm. Especially because she hasn't said sorry or clear out what happened the other night. She prayed. She prayed and prayed. She hoped, unknowingly in vain.

* * *

Hugo's POV

I watch as I took down another one of Yuber's summoned monsters. I can feel the blood dripping down my forehead caused by a narrowly evaded blade meant to cut my head off all thanks to Yuber's twin blades. How unlucky of me. The moment I tell Fubar to retreat, Yuber attacks. After fending him off, he summons a skeleton dragon to kill me.

"Chief Hugo! The ironheads are retreating!" a Karayan informs me.

"So the previous Flame Champion's instincts were right; the Zexen's will retreat, leading to the massacre of the Grasslanders in order to conquer the Grasslands." I smirk. "Okay, start with 'Kamikaze'!"

"I'll pray to the spirits for you."

As I see Beecham retreat in order to inform the others, I watch as yet another veteran Duck soldier falls, making twenty out of the fifty are now with Jimba.

I smile as I slash a Howling Voice Guild member right across the neck, cutting it

off. Why am I going through with 'Kamikaze'? I leap into the air while shooting out a flare out of my right hand to call my trusty friend. I've no reason to live. I see Fubar approach, his massive wings going in full force to catch me before I land on the ground.

_I must protect the Grasslands.  
_

"Well buddy," I start. "Guess this is where I stop." I look down to see the Grasslanders' hasty retreat.

_I wanted the power to protect.  
_

"HELLFIRE!" I shout, sending the spell to cover the retreat. I jumped to the ground when I am near enough, bidding my last farewell to Fubar, motioning it to leave as fast as its wings can go.

_I promised.  
_

"Good bye, my friend. Farewell Grasslands. Good bye, Lady Chris ." with that said and no more regrets, I unleash the true power of the True Fire Rune, creating far more fearsome flames than the last time it was unleashed by the former Flame Champion.

**_Hello_** I feel every bit of my energy and emotions being drained, **_Lu_** feeding it to empower my rune. _**Jimb**a_ I feel excruciating pain welling up in my body. **_Chief Zepon_** I hear the screams of all the Harmonian forces and see them all burn. Most of them that is, high bishop Sasarai as well as their strategist Albert Silverberg and the dark knight Yuber with few others seems to have managed a retreat. **_Yun_** I feel my body heat up, and then my eyes feel like they're on fire. _**Father, I will be able to finally meet you.**_

_"Chris… I… love…you. . ." With that said under my remaining breath, I take one more look at my surroundings. My flames are still raging on. Good. Hang on dad, Lu, Jimba, you too Yun and old lizard Chief Zepon, I'm coming! Empty, my whole world is now black...** peace.**  
_

_Would she even care if I died?  
_

_

* * *

_

_Chris' POV_

I feel the ground rumbling beneath me. No difference right? I mean, we ARE riding on horseback and making a hasty retreat as ordered. WRONG! This rumbling seems to be a bit too… strong. I turn my head and see.

_Why are the Grasslanders retreating? Hugo! Where's Hugo! _I scan the group to find my champion. _He isn't here?! I take a second check and turn my head but this time I see… fire. A great wall of flame...! Oh no! HUGO!!!_

I watch in horror as the flames are still raging on. There's no way Hugo can pull this off unless.

"Oh goddess." I say, horror stricken. I see the whole burning battlefield grow smaller as I am headed the opposite direction, tears are starting to well in my eyes and fall freely down my face, fogging my vision but I can still see the colors of the raging fire. I haven't cried for a long, long time.

Every second I see it, I can feel my heart twisting. I recall yesterday night's events. _He told me he loves me! I was so happy at the time then before I could do anything, I slap him across the face. I insulted him and then everybody in the restaurant joined in the game of 'Insult the Flame Champion'. I feel so miserable now. **Hugo…** Why did I have to do that?! **Hugo...** Why?! **I...** Why did it have to be this way?! **I love...** I see the flames die down. **You.**_

"HUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Funny isn't it Yun?" a blonde-haired man, clad in blue spoke.

"What's funny Jimba? Or should I call you Wyatt? Umm. Mr. Lightfellow?" a girl wearing typical Alma Kinan clothing asked.

"Call him Jimba." a boy with pink and black hair cheerfully replied. Lulu of Karaya.

"Allow me to answer Yun." A towering lizard man spoke, former Chief Zepon. "Remember when we were about to die? We-"

"-viewed the happy memories of our life." Jimba cut him off. The blonde smirked as he saw the enormous Lizard's glare.

"But Hugo didn't see a thing-" Lulu started.

"so he isn't dead? Spirits! I always knew he was quite the survivor!" the Alma Kinan girl exclaimed.


	2. Strangers

"WOW!"

"LOOK AT THAT!"

The two riders nodded at each other. In the blink of an eye, both sped towards the pillar of fire.

* * *

_Sadistic Lunatic Presents:_

A Light Interlude: Strangers

* * *

The duo reached their destination, both their eyes widening as they took in the the destruction in front of them. They have seen fortresses crumble and forests demolished but never had they seen an entire land reduced to barren death. A crater that seemed big enough to fit an entire castle lay in front of them, the ground in front of them blackened and sooty. Protruding from the smoking ground were what they assumed to be whatever was left from weapons- signifying that a great battle had taken place here before everything was reduced to nothingness.

"Some spell that must've been!"

Long cobalt hair danced with the wind. "You coming?" the man waved his trusted Heavenly Star Staff to get his companion's attention. "Maybe the guy who did this is still here."

The red clad man thought about it for a while then nodded. He took out his prized Twin Destiny Fang weapons and motioned for his horse to follow their companion into the smoke and deeper into the crater, covering his nose with his bandana.

* * *

"Stop that!" the red clad man scolded his friend. They were riding side-by-side in the forest path of, from what they've gathered, Kuput Forest. The man in red was getting really annoyed; his friend had been prodding the unconscious body straddled on the back of his horse with his stick four times already. . .

_Poke_

…Make that fifth. "HE'S ALIVE OKAY! JUST UNCONSCIOUS!" he snapped. His friend seemed to cringe as he covered his ears with his hands, accidentally hitting himself with his staff. After the cobalt haired man saw his friend calm down, he made another attempt at poking. "Stop poking him!"

The cobalt haired man withdrew his dark-bluish, dragon-tipped staff. Throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, he shook his head and sighed. "I can't help it! The kid hasn't moved since we picked him up two days ago!" he folded his arms, furrowing his brows. "Is he even alive? I mean, he's the most likely cause of that disaster but surely whatever he did came with a price . . ."

"I know." he looked up briefly to think. "That must have been some spell but . . . well, I'm sure he's alive. I mean, remember that Karayan platoon you hired those years ago? Despite how primitive they look, or maybe because of their lifestyle, they could survive anything." the red clad man glanced at the peculiar bundle in front of him. He lifted part of the sheet, checking if the boy had woken up. _'He looks the same as usual; unconscious.'_ he observed. Blonde-black hair framed the boy's head, his hair the only thing moving as he lay still under the sheets. The man in red placed his right hand on the boy's forehead. A bright broken shield appeared not too high above him as the man silently cast his spell…

"Battle Oath."

As soon as the light dimmed and the bundle emitted a burning red aura, the longhaired staff-wielding man questioned his long time friend.

"Why that spell? Why not use a one of your stronger healing spells?"

"I have tried the others before…" the red-clad man started, covering the boy once again with the sheet. "…But he hasn't shown any improvement since. At least with the battle oath, I can heal and amplify his will power. Hopefully, we can find a better healer in this 'Chisha' Village where my sister is.

"Why didn't you leave the boy in that village we passed? The one suspended above water?" The cobalt haired man questioned his friend further, running a hand through his bangs. His eyes suddenly turned serious. "Did you notice it too?"

"Yes…" short dark hair danced in the wind as they hastened their pace. "Yes, he does look like Lucia."

* * *

The woman sighed for the nth time, clearly bored out of her mind. She had been waiting by the gates ever since she heard word that her two companions were arriving that day. She wore baggy green pants and a durable pink silk blouse for her top. Wristbands decorated her arms, weapons hidden behind her. A pink traveler's cloak finished her attire as she had discarded the pink headband she used to wear. Sitting on the gate, feet waving to and fro alternately, it was no wonder why this woman suddenly ran to a familiar pair of travelers as soon as her eyes caught them, moving in break-neck speeds.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, her short dark hair playing with the wind as she ran up to the dismounting pair. As soon as the duo's feet were planted on the ground, the pink clad woman gave the boys a powerful bone-crushing hug with the strength that made muscle men like Leo, Bolgan, and Wan Fu green in envy. Needless to say, the two former rulers turned blue.

"S-sis…can't –gasp- breath!"

"Save…me…B-ugh…Swo-"

"What took you two so long?" the woman said, releasing the two. The duo immediately sank to the ground, drinking air like there was no tomorrow. As soon as their breathing became stabilized, they examined their third companion.

She still wore the same clothes as the last time they saw each other a month ago. Same height, though her hair did grow a bit past her shoulders.

"What?" She questioned, hands on her hips. A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes, she smiled at the two cutely, batting her eyelashes. "Oh my, did I become so pretty that even my own adopted brother fell for me?" She turned to look at the cobalt haired man, who had a comical look of disbelief on his face, and pointed at him. "You I can understand. After all, I am gorgeous."

Both boys turned to each other and sighed. "Same old, same old."

"What's in the bundle?" the woman asked, walking past the two friends towards the bundle on the horse.

"Long story." The cobalt haired man said, standing up and offering a hand to help the man in red. Said man took it and pulled.

"We'll tell you all about it once we've settled in." The man in red continued.


	3. Sweet Serenade

Years passed since the body of the Flame Champion was brought to the Village of Chisha by the two adventurers and much has happened, especially in the outside world where the Zexen Federation exerted their supremacy over the native Grasslanders, conquering one patch of land after the other.

It was already after sunset when the group gathered. There were only a few of them, mostly female archers. Most were nervous despite their outward appearance, knowing that the outcome of this operation would decide the fate of their village. Just outside their barrier was the Zexen army, having cornering and exhausting them for months. The Alma Kinan scouts counted over five hundred soldiers composed of knights and mages. Despite the advantage of fighting in familiar territory, the odds were still stacked against them. Their hopes lay alongside their faith in the four leaders amongst them; their determination to die fighting instead of being butchered in their homes the only emotion steeling them.

Amidst the small army, one man's thoughts wandered briefly.

_"Promise me…"_

_"D-don't speak…please…save your strength…"_

_"P-pro…promise…me…"_

_"I…I promise! So please, save your strength! Please!"_

_"Thank…you…" She coughed out more blood. "I'm…glad…"_

_"D-don't go! I…I love you! Stay!"_

_"And…I, you…too…"_

"I promise." The bandana wearing man repeated solemnly.

* * *

_Sadistic Lunatic Presents:_

Beautiful Songstress: Sweet Serenade

* * *

"Everyone remember the plan?" the red clad man asked, his prized tonfa, Twin Destiny Fang, gripped tightly in his hands. Numerous 'Yeah's and 'of course we do's were murmured by the crowd. Place? The Sacrificial Grounds of the hidden Alma Kinan Village.

"How can we forget?" remarked the cobalt haired man sardonically, twirling his Heavenly Star Staff expertly, clearly battle ready. "We've only been using the same tactics for the past two years, Riou."

"Cut him some slack, Jowy. The tactics ARE altered now. This is our last stand; we can't sacrifice any more than we already have." Another man clad in a red tunic commented, standing straight with his red staff beside him, in the front rows. He wore a red turtleneck sleeveless tunic over a white long-sleeved cotton shirt. Dark greenish pants adorned his lower body, accompanied by brown boots and a sheathed long knife strapped around his left leg and another on his waist, behind his back. A read bandana finished the attire, strapped on his forehead, keeping his blonde-black bangs from covering most of his line of sight. "Besides, tonight, things will change. Just like the fact that I'll finally be able to fight."

"Are you really sure you're going to go through with this?" A tomboyish feminine voice asked worriedly. "I mean, you aren't fully well yet." The traveler in pink stood beside her brother, Riou, her face filled with worry for her charge. Her hands gripped her own weapon, the Eden Rod.

"Of course I am, Nanami." The bandana-wearing fighter said cockily. His face suddenly became serious. "I made a promise to her and to myself. As soon as I can fight, I will liberate the Grassland, as befitting Grassland's protector." He smiled wryly as he thought about the last part. The man suddenly clenched his staff hard, his body shaking with fury. "And I promised myself, I will hunt down the bastard that killed her."

"Those are rather heavy promises but..." Riou started. "I don't think she'd appreciate it if you got yourself killed just because of those vows. You can still train and rest. The rest of us can take care of this." He paused, his eyes darkening. "Your death would only serve more harm; the morale of our party would be shot."

"I've been waiting for this for two long years." The man turned to look at the women and few men around him, their faces filled with hope and concern. 'Just like hers…' the man thought. "I'm sure of this. I will avenge those that have died in this war so their spirits may be at peace."

"Very well then." Jowy said, settling the small conflict of emotions. Jowy then raised his staff high in the air. "Then show us the ferocity of the Beast Rune once more! NO MORE SACRIFICES, TO ARMS! LET NONE GET PAST US!"

Numerous cheers and battle cries filled the rising moon and night sky.

* * *

'We're going to win.' The Zexen scout thought egotistically. 'The entire second platoon, Zexen Knights trained by the Rockaxe Elites are here to ensure our victory! Sir Van was said to be able to be able to hold his ground against the combined might of Sir Borus and Sir Percival! With him and our Harmonian-trained mages, the Zexen Federation is sure to win this war, showing those barbarians who the rightful rulers are!' the scout walked further along the trail, making sure to not go out of bounds. "Wooden arrows will pose of no threat to us now. Tonight, we will-"

And he fell dead. The ominous shadows grew.

"So…where are they?" Red asked.

"There. In that tent." Green pointed.

"Is everybody in position?" Cobalt questioned.

"He's ready." Pink stated. "And getting impatient. Could it be because of the moon?'

"Probably." Cobalt answered.

"I'll go with him." Green said. "I promised my sister that I'd see to it he leaves alive."

"Be careful." Red warned. "Those Knights are Rockaxe trained."

"I'll be careful." Green left.

"I hope Yumi will be okay." Pink sighed. "Though he's on our side, that rune is still unstable."

"They'll live." Cobalt stated. "It's time."

"Let's go." Red told the group.

Shadows enlarged.

* * *

Sir Van sat on his chair, drinking tea in his tent. He was clad in the Rockaxe's white knight uniform, which he wore proudly. Twin sabers were strapped on his hips; eyes of calm blue matched his laid back ebony hair. Things were going well for him ever since he returned to his homeland. Among the knights, he was believed to be among the best and in his eyes, he really was.

"And once this part of dog's land is conquered, I will return even more famous than before and Lady Chris will soon come to realize how truly superior I am and will finally becoming mine." The tall Zexen smirked triumphantly.

"C-captain!" a Zexen marshal suddenly burst into the room, panting heavily, horror etched in his face. "The mages! Barbarians! They've-"

A large explosion sounded. Sir Van knew right away the cause. "Gather the remaining troops! I'll go intercept the barbarians with my honor guard. We'll be needing back up now that the mages are gone." He said in a calm commander's voice. "Move out!"

Van crouched ready, hiding behind one of his knights who was carrying a large shield. Beside them, there were other knights doing the same thing while others were hiding behind trees so the numerous arrows that seemed to come right out of the shadows wouldn't hit them. With the strategists and mages dead, they had to rely on the basics of the plan, which, by the way, was actually very simple.

Previous attempts at invasion failed because of the Grasslander's seemingly limitless amount of arrows and their very powerful protective barrier. The barrier, the mages analyzed, was made through a human sacrifice ritual to keep it so strong that even Harmonian sorcerers couldn't get past. Sooner or later though, they had inferred, the Grasslanders would run out of sacrifices and attempt and all out attack. Though Sir Van wasn't able to anticipate the deaths of the strategists and mages, he was confident that, with their sheer number, they would be able to emerge victorious. After all, wooden arrows were of no match against iron shields.

Van glanced behind him and saw that back up had arrived. "It is time." Sir Van whispered and the knight nodded. Sir Van drew his twin sabers. "ONWARD MEN! LET THESE BARBARIANS FEEL THE WRATH OF OUR GODDESS!"

The shield-carrying knights were slowly moving forward, pushing the massive shield.

"'WRATH OF YOUR GODDESS' HUH?! SHE ISN'T EVEN HERE! FEEL MINE!"

To say the Zexen captain was shocked to see the shield severed and the knight carrying it dead would be an understatement. He got lucky though, as because of his shock which caused him to fall down, he was able to avoid the ominous dark blur the streaked passed him.

"OUR TURN! SPIRITS, GUIDE US TO VICTORY!"

The dark blur continued on with the other shield-carrying knights and the knights he passed, making sure to kill each and every single one of them while dodging arrows. Sir Van reacted quickly. "MEN, RUSH THEM! HIDE BEHIND TREES IN TWO'S! STOP THAT BLUR!"

'Could he be…?'

* * *

He was having a good time. The broken rune on his forehead pulsed so lively, feeding him with so much energy that he felt he would soon burst! Laughing manically, he proceeded with the next pair of knights, dodging arrows along the way.

"Hi-yaaa!" with another twirl of his staff, another two knights fell as he continued moving.

"Die coward!" the blur barely had time to put up his staff to block the swift attack. "So this is the feared barbarian?! A little kid?!" another blade came up quickly, knocking the staff from his grasp. The man in red was finally able to get a good glimpse at the skilled knight.

Twin sabers gleamed menacingly in the moonlit darkness. The red fighter took a step back, feigning shock. "Wh-who the hell are you?!"

The Zexen captain used one of his sabers, slashing in a circular motion, cutting the arrows trying to hit him. With eyes intently staring at the 'barbarian', Van smiled arrogantly. "You think I'd be fooled by such a pathetic trick? Ha! Your wrong judgment will be your doom! Die cur!"

And so steel met steel as the two skilled men danced a dance of death. The man in red, with his two long knives, would press the attack, dodging incoming arrows gracefully while, shockingly, his opponent would only use one saber to block while the other would occasionally make a quick attack, block incoming arrows, or help its twin drive the man in red back. The latter would then block and attempt another counter attack or try to break through the one-handed defense.

Van parried another slash, counteracting with his second saber as fast as he could to catch his opponent off guard. The man in red brought up his own second blade, barely able to block the saber. He pushed his long knife forward, using the force to propel himself backwards a safe distance away from the knight.

"You fight well for a barbarian kid."

"And you fight well for an old man!" the red fighter barked angrily, still not comfortable at being called a kid.

"Understandable." Van slashed another batch of incoming arrows. "A kid like you wouldn't even know who his superiors are, much less respect them. Just like the fact that, no matter what for of resistance you barbarians make, you will eventually succumb to the strength of us knights."

The man in red growled loudly. "Well, old men like you are too senile to even know that they're going to be killed." He growled again, suddenly feeling a gash on his left arm. 'Damn…how did he…?'

"Killed by what exactly? A bunch of toy arrows? Our sheer number is enough to massacre you, tactics down!"

"And that's where you're going to lose!"

Before Van could make a retort, bright light suddenly erupted from the rear, followed by numerous red glows and flying black swords that were accompanied by even more arrows.

"Wh-what is this…?" Van whispered, almost in fear, as more melee fighters surrounded his knights.

"Our forces may be small…" Van brought up a saber to block the incoming slash. "But at least we know how to use them and the environment wisely."

"Damn you dog!" the Rockaxe-trained Zexen captain made a reckless thrust, hoping to impale the boy's heart in one strike. The red fighter, however, had other plans. He jumped into the air, landing one foot on the saber while the other simultaneously kicked the hand holding it, making him let go of the saber. The red fighter then threw one of his long knives at his opponent in nearly point blank range, impaling the other arm. Before Van could even make a sound, he found that another blade had imbedded itself in his lungs, very close to his heart.

"Who's the dog now? C'mon…bow-wow." He taunted into the knight's ear. Another flash of blindingly bright white light erupted, followed by numerous knights falling to the ground. More black swords appeared as well. The red fighter suddenly grinned as he twisted the blade. "Bow-wow-wow. Wuff-wuff."

"Grrr…" Van growled back, gritting his teeth to not give the pleasure of a scream.

"Good doggie…" the double dagger wielding Grasslander said, already high from the power the broken rune in his forehead was feeding him with. Said broken rune suddenly flared, causing the bandana covering it to rip, as well as turning the fighter's eyes slightly wolfish yellow.

"That…rune…!" Van gasped, both in pain from the wound and in shock at recognizing the Beast Rune, even in its broken state. "Kid…what…is…your…name…?"

"Sing for me." The man in red suddenly buried his teeth on the knight's shoulder, savagely drinking the blood pouring out, using Van's body as a human shield against incoming arrows.

"Ugh- Aaaa- AaaaAaAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the Zexen's screams echoed throughout the forest.

"By the way, the name's Hugo." The boy told the corpse, his blonde-black hair swaying in the night's wind. Hugo suddenly smiled sadistically, his eyes seemingly in a trance, very much high of the Beast Rune's power. "Hmmm…fresh meat."

The full moon glew brightly, being the only witness to a gruesome battle sung by death and her sweet serenade.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-And there ya have it. the start of war. anyways, can anybody give me more information on the Safir Clan? I've been researching a lot for this fic, just to make sure it is as realistic as possible.

By the way...

...anybody noticed Hugo's strange behavior? Guess.

...Anybody know who those people at the start were? Guess


	4. Piper's Plan

He groaned as the sun's rays finally reached his eyes. It was just after the gruesome night's battle, the broken rune satisfied, therefore all his doings and injuries finally took its toll on him. 'Spirits I hate this feeling… the feeling of being weak and helpless…' The boy thought bitterly. He suddenly leaned over to the side, bringing his face over a bowl on the table and vomited, his face already pale.

"If she saw me now…but then… this is the price to pay… I promised her. I swore an oath to myself…" he threw up again.

"Are you alright Hugo?"

He suddenly smiled softly as he saw an Alma Kinan villager enter the room. "Hehe…dé jà vu…"

"_So this is what happened to you…" he suddenly heard a woman chuckle. "The great 'Keeper of the Flame', bedridden and unable to see…"_

"_Oh you…" the bedridden man said, cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment. "…Just you wait till I can fully recover!"_

"_I'll try." The Alma Kinan woman said with a slight chuckle. Though he couldn't see it, he felt her smile grow. "C'mon." he felt a warm, soft hand grab his own. "I was assigned to take care of you."_

"_Where are you taking me…?"_

"_For a walk." She helped him stand up. "We need to exercise those muscles of yours."_

_As soon as he stood, he almost fell down. Luckily, the woman caught him in her arms. "Don't push yourself. Here, lean on to me." She said kindly._

"_Thanks…" Hugo blushed beet red._

"_You know…" she started slyly. "You're really cute when you blush like that."_

_

* * *

_

_Sadistic Lunatic Presents:_

Indefinite Potential: Piper's Plan

* * *

"Yeah I'm feeling okay." Hugo lied. His stomach hurt, his head was spinning, and to top it all off, his injuries hurt real bad. Though they won the skirmish without any casualties, the injuries the warriors sustained were severe.

"If you say so." the Alma Kinan raised her left hand, balancing a tray with her right, as the symbol of a water rune appeared. "_Kindness Drops_."

Hugo's body suddenly felt a lot better as the water rune worked its soothing magic on his body. "Thanks, Yumi."

Yumi nodded and smiled, placing a tray of breakfast food on his bedside table. "Here, you better eat up to regain your strength. We'll be gathering at the briefing room after breakfast. See you there."

"Yeah, thanks…" Hugo nodded as she exited his room. Hugo sighed and lay back down on his bed before groaning as he stared at the True Fire Rune. "What in Spirits' name did I do last night…?"

* * *

Hugo arrived on the briefing room, albeit weakly, using his staff as an extra limb, in his usual red attire. He remembered why he started wearing these clothes. To put it simply, he outgrew his usual Karayan clothes. It seemed that, during the months of his recovery, the True Fire Rune in his right hand lay dormant; allowing him to actually grow . . . and grow he did. He was surprised that, when his eyesight finally returned, courtesy of the broken rune on his forehead, he had actually grown much taller. Though an added true rune had numerous advantages, he wasn't looking forward to receiving another. The process of forcibly attaching even a shard of the rune was painful enough.

He sat in his usual place; a couch beside the center table in the room. He lay down again, trying desperately to remember what he did last night that made him feel so weak. _'Let's see…I got into position. When it was time, I started fighting. I remember feeling the energy the Beast Rune provided me with. And then that knight challenged me . . . I got hurt, I remember. After that . . . what happened . . .?'_ Hugo furrowed his brows in deep concentration before sighing, twirling his red staff in the air with one hand. _'Why can't I remember?!'_

"You okay?" a voice suddenly broke his train of thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Nanami's worried stare.

"How do I look like?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Like crap." She answered plainly.

"Exactly." He turned to face the other way, accidentally falling on the floor. "I meant to do that."

A light giggle escaped the woman's lips. "You better get back on the couch. Riou and Jowy are already on their way."

"Sure." Hugo propped himself up with his staff, his head spinning. Nanami seemed to have noticed as she helped him up.

"Take it easy." A more feminine sounding voice soothed, placing a wet towel on his forehead. Hugo was able to make out the outline of a figure and semi-gasped.

"Yuiri…?" he shook his head, clearing the cobwebs in it. "Oh…it's you."

"That's not very nice." Yumi smiled humorously at him before her eyes darkened slightly. "Besides . . . you should know better."

"Alright already." Hugo snapped, rubbing the towel harder on his forehead. ". . . Sorry. . . " me muttered and Yumi's smile returned when she heard it. "And besides. . . my head hurts."

"We can see that." Both women spoke and giggled at the same time.

More commanding officers started entering the room as the three continued to chat.

"What are we going to discuss about anyway?" Nanami whined. "It's still too early. We just fought a hard battle last night. Can't those two give us a break?"

"Well…" Hugo started. "They ARE our strategists, you know."

"True, true." Yumi agreed. "I think we're going to discuss which village we're going to liberate next. Safir or Duck." She paused before adding. "Also, from a strategic viewpoint, it's best to keep on the offensive and gain momentum. We have to attack while the Ironheads are uninformed of the recent loss of their forward army."

"Keeping the element of surprise?" Hugo half-smirked.

Just as Nanami was about to say something, the two bearers of the Rune of the Beginning entered the room, pulling a large sack that made clanking sounds. Everybody started sitting down on the chairs around the table, recognizing the bits of Ironhead gear the poked out from the sack. The meeting proper started as Hugo was, once again, was left to his own thoughts.

_"So…" the Karayan boy began. "Since I can't see…" then he tried to walk by himself again, still failing as his legs wobbled. "And since I can't really move around too much, would you mind telling me about what's happening?"_

_"I'm not sure if you'd really like to hear it." She answered back softly. "The news isn't good, believe me."_

_"But I really want to know…" Hugo whined. "All Riou and the others told me was that a barrier was set-up to protect this village and Chisha. They also told me the . . . method of keeping the barrier strong." Hugo didn't know what to think of the fact that the elder Alma Kinan willingly sacrificed themselves just to keep the Zexen Federation at bay. He shook his head slightly before continuing. "And also that Le Buque sealed their mountain path with a landslide and that the Duck Clansmen fled to the Great Hollow for protection. Then Nanami told me about what they believe are the Ironhead's plans."_

_She smiled at him. "That's good enough then."_

_"But I want to know what happened to my village!" Hugo nagged in a deadly tone._

_She looked up at hearing his tone, eyeing him and judging whether he was ready to hear about the genocide or not. Finally deciding that Hugo, the Flame Champion, needed to know about what happened as he was going to be a future deciding factor in the war she acquiesced._

_"If you insist." She guided him to a near by rock, helping him sit on it while she sat beside him, holding his hand to show that she was still there. "There is no longer a Karaya Clan." She felt his body tense at her blunt words. "During your 'burial', the Ironheads entered your village. From what I've gathered, they claimed that they came to mourn your death, since relations between the Grasslands and the Federation were friendly. Since it seemed plausible and the Karayans didn't want to fight during your burial, they were allowed entrance. Then, in the middle of the ceremony, the Ironheads attacked. Your villagers didn't even know what hit them; they didn't realize that from the beginning of the ceremony, more and more Ironheads gathered until it was too late. Sergeant Joe and your pet, Fubar, were able to save three children as they fled to the Duck Village to inform the rest of the Grasslands. I'm sure you already know what happened next." She said, feeling Hugo's body shaking. She felt very guilty having to tell him about his village's fate. She hoped he would be able to steel himself since the road ahead would only get harder to pass. "Nobody was said to survive that massacre."_

_She immediately held his body close to hers, bringing his head to rest on her breast, like a mother comforting her distressed child. "Shh…" she soothed, massaging his back. "It's okay to cry."_

_"W-who…said… I…w-was…crying…" Hugo weakly said, holding back his tears._

_"I know this is hard to accept but…that is the reality of war…" She started drawing circles on his back while her other arm brought his body closer. Hugo finally let loose and cried. "It's not entirely your fault, Hugo. Noone ever expected the Ironheads to stab us in the back, not when peace was finally achieved."_

_". . . I know. . . "  
_

"And so that's the plan." Jowy concluded. "We leave tonight so we may arrive at our designated places by tomorrow."

"Hugo. Nanami." Riou called as the two stood, ready to leave. "Pick your troops. You two will be in charge of the Duck Village's liberation. Yumi," said person stopped at the mention of her name. "You'll be in charge of the villages' protection. Jowy and I will take command of the Safir Clan's liberation."

"Roger that." Hugo said and mock, saluted.

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Nanami smiled playfully.

"Oh, Sis!" Riou called back to her as she exited. "Can we have a word with you."

"Sure." She re-entered the hut. "What's up?"

"Well…it's about last night." Jowy started seriously.

"You mean it's about his behavior?" she pointed out.

"We've arrived at many reasonable explanations." Riou said sullenly. "Remember that day in Muse? The time the Golden Wolves attacked? Remember what started it?"

"What do you…OH!" Nanami gasped. "You mean-"

"Yes." Jowy said. "I'm afraid so. Keep an eye on him, Nanami. There isn't much known about the True Runes but it is know that they have 'wills' of their own."

"Yeah…" Nanami agreed. "But what should I do if ever…you know…?"

"Hold it back. Do something." Riou suggested. "Keep an eye on him . . . and yourself."

"If ever he shows signs of instability," Jowy closed his eyes. "Knock him out as hard as you can."

"We're counting on you."

* * *

Hugo recounted the battle plan. "'The key to this liberation is surprise' Jowy says…but still! This is stupid! This is crazy!"

Hugo sighed and paused to think. Well…what other way was there to ambush a village suspended above water without actually tearing it down…but then again, this plan would require each of them to fight like twenty knights. No easy task for long-ranged fighters…long-ranged WOMEN fighters to boot. Still, Jowy did say that they should begin the attack at early noon.

"Wonder why…?" Hugo sighed as he flopped back down on the bed. He was too tired to think. He turned his head to look at the tray of food on his bedside table. He barely touched it. '_Might as well return it' _he thought as he stood up, clutching his head as his world started to spin again. He chuckled mirthlessly once more, remembering something _she_ once made him do, just to help him walk again . . .

_"I am not going to do this."_

_"C'mon." she pouted cutely. "For me?"_

_"No." Hugo said firmly. "Definitely not."_

_"What could it hurt?"_

_"My body if I fall." Hugo sighed. "Can't I just lean on you a bit longer?"_

_"Pervert." She accused. "Besides, you need the exercise."_

_"But I can barely see!"_

_"But you still can see."_

_"It's blurry!"_

_"And I've cleared the path." She sighed. "C'mon, do it." Then she added something just to get a rise out of him. "Or are you too much of a baby, afraid of having a little boo-boo?" She taunted._

_"All right! I'll walk!"_

_"Good." She beamed, something very unlike her. "Ahem…one, two, three go! Baby steps. Ba-by steps!" she started singing, her arms wide as she saw him walking slowly towards her. "See, you're doing it!"_

_In Hugo's blurred vision, he was able to see the outline of her figure. 'Gotcha' he smirked. The Karayan suddenly tackled her to the ground once he was close enough._

_"Eep!" she yelped as she fell against the grassy ground, Hugo propping himself up with his arms to prevent slamming against her with his full weight._

_"Who's the little kid now?" he teased._

_"Mmm…you are." She smiled. She cupped his face with both hands, bringing it down as she brushed her lips chastely against his. Hugo didn't move for a second before his mind registered the sensation and he slowly returned it just as she pulled back, missing due to his vision, as he kissed the corner of her lips shyly. _

_"You missed…" she stated mock-sadly._

_"A little help would be greatly appreciated."_

_"You're really interesting, Hugo." She brought his face down to hers and kissed him again, this time more boldly._

Hugo smiled at the memory of their first kiss. He shook his head slowly, remembering he had to return the tray.

"Okay." He fired himself up. He turned from side to side cautiously, checking if there was anybody near by. Seeing as there wasn't, he began to move.

"Baby steps. Ba-by steps."

Spirits, he was going to kill himself if anybody saw him like this.


End file.
